criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bill Blair
Bill Blair is an American actor known for usually playing uncredited, background roles. Biography To be added On Criminal Minds Blair portrayed Mr. Gentry, the adoptive father of budding serial killer Jesse Gentry, in the Season Nine episode "The Inspired". He then portrayed a deputy fire chief in the Season Ten episode "A Thousand Suns". Filmography *Live by Night (2016) as Factory Worker (uncredited) *2 Broke Girls (2014-2016) as Diner Patron/Brand Conventioneer (4 episodes, uncredited) *Westworld (2016) as Nude Android (uncredited) *The Last Tycoon (2016) as Religious Nut (uncredited) *Pee-wee's Big Holiday (2016) as Diner Patron (uncredited) *The Real O'Neals (2016) as Parishioner (uncredited) *Hail, Caesar! (2016) as Trumpet Player in Club Orchestra (uncredited) *True Detective (2015) as High Roller Client (uncredited) *Paul Blart: Mall Cop 2 (2015) as Mall Cop Conventioneer/Spectator (uncredited) *Horrible Bosses 2 (2014) as Auction Bidder (uncredited) *Criminal Minds - "A Thousand Suns" (2014) TV episode - Deputy Fire Chief *Gone Girl (2014) as Press Reporter (uncredited) *Nightcrawler (2014) as Control Room Switcher (uncredited) *Mistresses (2014) as Priest *Godzilla (2014) as Las Vegas Gambler (uncredited) *Wish I Was Here (2014) as Marching Captain (uncredited) *The Middle (2013) as Usher #1 (uncredited) *Criminal Minds - "The Inspired" (2013) TV episode - Mr. Gentry *Community (2013) as Morbidor (uncredited) *Pretty Little Liars (2011-2013) as Study Group Teacher/Minister/Taxi Driver (3 episodes, uncredited) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2013) as Chair Judge (uncredited) *Gangster Squad (2013) as Casino Gambler (uncredited) *Wedding Band (2012) as Rutherford Staff (4 episodes, uncredited) *Hitchcock (2012) as Premier Theatre Guest (uncredited) *The Master (2012) as Man At the Bar (uncredited) *Argo (2012) as Humanoid Robot *Savages (2012) as DEA Agent (uncredited) *Jane by Design (2012) as Floral Delivery Man (uncredited) *iCarly (2012) as Customs Traveler (uncredited) *The League (2011) as Genesis Council Master (uncredited) *The Muppets (2011) as Gonzo's Royal Flush Worker (uncredited) *Jon Benjamin Has a Van (2011) as Courtroom Alien (uncredited) *The Artist (2011) as Studio Engineer (uncredited) *The Defenders (2010-2011) as Frank Sinatra Jr. Band - Trumpeter/Frank Sinatra Jr. Band - Trombonist (2 episodes, uncredited) *Raising Hope (2010) as Minister (uncredited) *Mad Men (2010) as SCDP Office Staffer (3 episodes, uncredited) *NCIS (2010) as Glover Reese (uncredited) *Resident Evil: Afterlife (2010) as Featured Zombie (uncredited) *Saving Grace (2007-2010) as Ring Announcer/TV Announcer (2 episodes, voice) *Star Trek New Voyages: Phase II (2009) as Blodgette *State of Play (2009) as Newspaper Employee (uncredited) *Boston Legal (2008) as Mock Justice Souter (2 episodes) *Eli Stone (2008) as Pat Frears (uncredited) *Slipstream (2007) as Race Track Bugler (uncredited) *Blades of Glory (2007) as Male Sex Addict (uncredited) *Desperate Housewives (2006) as Detective (uncredited) *Monster Night (2006) as The Mummy (video, uncredited) *The Cobbler's Daughter (2006) as The Priest (short, credited as William Blair) *Will & Grace (2006) as Von Trapp Fan (uncredited) *The West Wing (2005) as Congressman (uncredited) *Good Night, and Good Luck. (2005) as TV Studio Crewman (uncredited) *Charmed (2001-2005) as Farmer/1930s Gangster Gunman/Space Alien (3 episodes, uncredited) *Star Trek: Enterprise (2001-2005) as Starfleet Officer/Vulcan Syrranite/Vulcan Dignitary/Vulcan Monk (4 episodes, uncredited) *Star Trek: The Experience - Borg Invasion 4D (2004) as Borg Drone 6 of 9 (short, uncredited) *Friends (2003) as Convention Prankster (uncredited) *Curb Your Enthusiasm (2002) as Christian Scientist *The Invisible Man (2002) as Corpse *Bandits (2001) as Bank Security Guard (uncredited) *Star Trek: Voyager (2000-2001) as Armed Guard of Neelix/Jye Assistant Doctor (2 episodes, uncredited) *Diagnosis Murder (2001) as Policeman (uncredited) *Arli$$ (2000) as Cleric *Sliders (1998-2000) as Injured Refugee/Lab Tech/Kromagg Soldier (3 episodes, uncredited) *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1994-1999) as Various Aliens/Cardassian Jail Guard/Klingon High Council Member (45 episodes, uncredited) *Vengeance Unlimited (1999) as Man In Phone Booth *Babylon 5 (1994-1998) as Alien/Brakiri Priest (69 episodes, uncredited) *Superstition (1997) as Frankenstein's Monster (short) *Dog Watch (1997) as Cop Driver (video, credited as William Blair) *Dinosaur Valley Girls (1996) as Bro-Mo (credited as William J. Blair) *Frasier (1995) as Station Employee (uncredited) *Married with Children (1995) as Congregation Member (uncredited) *A Walton Wedding (1995) as Bill (uncredited) *The Puppet Masters (1994) as Slugged Businessman (uncredited) *Roseanne (1994) as Lunch Box Patron/Pool Player (uncredited) *Murder, She Wrote (1993) as Townsman (uncredited) *The Gambler Returns: The Luck of the Draw (1991) as Bartender (uncredited) *Perfect Strangers (1991) as Party Guest (uncredited) *R.O.T.O.R. (1987) as Statum *RoboCop (1987) as Undercover Cop (uncredited) *Dallas: The Early Years (1986) as Chef (uncredited) *First Steps (1985) as News Reporter (uncredited) *The Impostor (1984) as Undercover Cop (uncredited) *American Playhouse (1984) as Dock Security Guard (uncredited) 'CASTING DEPARTMENT' *Leather Jackets (1992) - Casting Assistant 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Stubs